newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
4KidsTV Out Of The Vault DVD
4KidsTV out Of the Vault (February 10, 2015) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s, Freddy Aguilar the Show, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Episodes Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Heart of the Cards (2001) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Gauntlet Is Thrown (2001) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - The Next King of Games (2005) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Welcome to Duel Acablemy (2005) Sonic X - Chaos Control Freaks (2003) Sonic X - Sonic to the Rescue (2003) Freddy Aguilar the Show - Freddy's First Day (1990) Freddy Aguilar the Show - Freddy's First Birthday (1990) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - On Your Mark, Get Set, Duel! (2008) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Creepy Crawlies (2008) 4KidsTV Out of the Vault Again (October 6, 2015) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s, Freddy Aguilar the Show, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Yu-Gi-Oh! - Journey to the Duelist Kingdom (2001) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Gauntlet Is Thrown (2001) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - A Duel in Love (2005) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Making The Grade/Raring to Go (2005) Sonic X - Chaos Emerald Chaos (2003) Sonic X - Missile Wrist Rampage (2003) Freddy Aguilar the Show - Freddy Aguilar's Birthday Party School (2002) Freddy Aguilar the Show - Picture Perfect (1997) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Pipe Dreams (2008) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Fire It Up! (2008) 4KidsTV Out of the Vault Returns (March 8, 2016) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s, Freddy Aguilar the Show, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Yu-Gi-Oh! - First Duel (2001) Yu-Gi-Oh! - Attack from the Deep (2001) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Family Business (2005) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Back to Duel (2006) Sonic X - The Last Resort (2003) Sonic X - Teachno Teacher (2003) Freddy Aguilar the Show - Maria's Birthday Beauty Surprise (2004) Freddy Aguilar the Show - Takashi and Kosuke in Action (2004) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - The Lockdown Duel, Part 1 (2008) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - The Lockdown Duel, Part 2 (2008) 4KidsTV Out of the Vault Encore (March 14, 2017) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s, Freddy Aguilar the Show, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel with a Ghost (2001) Yu-Gi-Oh! - Give up the Ghost (2001) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - The School Duel, Part 1 (2005) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - The School Duel, Part 2 (2005) Sonic X - Unfair Ball (2003) Sonic X - Party Hardly (2003) Freddy Aguilar the Show - The Times Square Express (2004) Freddy Aguilar the Show - The Queens Center Mall Express Night (2005) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - The Fortune Cup Finale, Part 1 (2009) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - The Fortune Cup Finale, Part 2 (2009) Keepin' it 4Kids TV (October 2, 2018) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Tai Chi Chasers, Dinosaur King, Freddy Aguilar the Show, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Dueling Monkey (2001) Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Night Before (2002) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Win Mr. Stein's Duel, Part 1 (2007) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Win Mr. Stein's Duel, Part 2 (2007) Dinosaur King - Tanks A LOT! (2007) Dinosaur King - Rubble Trouble (2007) Freddy Aguilar the Show - The Rare House Party (2005) Freddy Aguilar the Show - The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (2005) Tai Chi Chasers - An Amazing Discovery (2011) Tai Chi Chasers - All Together Now (2011)